Gars vs filles
by mimi4
Summary: MPPL .D'est une fic traduite( l'originale a ete ecrite pas bunny chan) Les marauders se disputent avec Lly et sa gang pour savoir qui est le meilleur.


Salut tout le monde, c'est encore moi. J'ai encore traduit une fic de bunny chan,  
  
Disclaimer : RIEN ne m'appartient. Tout appartient soit a J.K. R. ou a bunny chan. Ce n'est qu'une fic Traduite. ****  
  
"Non! C'est plate! Compris? P-L-A-T-E! Plate!!!" echoa un cri dans les corridors.  
  
"Bon, Evans, si tu es si intelligente, pourqoui tu m'en trouverais pas une meilleure? Hein?" défia une autre voix  
  
"Parce que, Potter, j'ai une tellement grosse tête cic-"  
  
"Sana mentionner un gros ego" pipa une autre voix. Immédiatement, des protestations se firent entendre  
  
"N'ose même PAS essayer, Black-san!" une voix légerement accentuée cria "Sakura-chan a ses droits de dire ce qu'elle veut!"  
  
"Tais-toi! C'est le moment que tu apprenne du vrai anglais!"  
  
"Alors, Evans? Ta tête marche pas, hein?"  
  
"Quoi? ! Elle marche!!!! J'avais justement une idée et ton stupide ami vient de touit ficher en l'air!!!"  
  
"Des excuses, des excuses,"  
  
"C'est pas des excuses!!!"  
  
"CA SUFFIT!!" cria McGonnagll, en courant vers le quatuor au milieu du couloir.  
  
"Pourquoi?" demanda innocemment Sirius Black, le super-farceur.  
  
"Ouais! Il y a une règle pour 'pas de magie dans les corridors' mai il y en a pas pour 'pas de criages dans les corridors.'" dit James Potter, partenaire en crime de Sisrius, M.-Je -suis-tres parfait ou Roi des mauvais tours.  
  
"Ouais," dit Lily Evans, La Reine des farces après le légendaire James Potter  
  
"Hai!!!" salua Kioki Kiseragi, la fille Japonaise et partenaire de Lily Evans.  
  
"RETENUE! TOUT LE MONDE!" cria McGonagall.  
  
"Hey Minnie! On a rien fait, pas vrai Lily?" dit James en mettant son bras autour des épaules ed la jeune fille.  
  
"Yep! James et moi, on est des amis, non?" dit Lily mettant son bras sur les épaules de James.  
  
"Pas de doute! Alors, pourquoi, re-re-euh, reglenue?" dit Kioki en bégayant sur son anglais. "C'est Retenue, Mlle Kiseragi. Et depuis quand M. Potter et vous etes amis, Mlle Evans?" demanda le professeur en regardant les deux ennemis jures.  
  
"Oh, depuis longtemps! Pas vrai?" répondit Lily en se tournant vers James.  
  
"Depuis très, très longtemps, je dois dire. Minnie, êtes vous toujours aussi inattentive ou simplement aveugle?" dit James.  
  
"Peut-être qu'elle a besoin ses lunettes vérifie!" suggesta Kioki.  
  
"Vérifiee" corrigea Sirius.  
  
"Ah, vériflie."  
  
McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel et les quitta après avoir enlève quelques points de Gryffondor pour avoir crier dans les couloirs. Aussitôt qu'elle disparut de vue, Lily et James se séparerent comme électrocutes.  
  
"Yuck! Si c'était pas pour satisfaire McGonagall, j'aurais jamais fait ça!" dit un James dégouté. Lily épousseta simplement sa robe et ne dit rien.  
  
"Bien, si vous voulez rester dans l'action, Sakura-cahn, Potter-san,' dit Kioki.  
  
"Une minute, bimbo-Japonaise. Pourquoi tu l'appelle 'Sakura' soudainement?" demanda Sirius.  
  
"Sakura plus beau que Lily non? Et Kioki-chan est pas une bimbo-japonaise, arigato. Je suis Chinoise mélangée Japonaise." dit Kioki en repoussant dignement ses cheveux noirs jais en arrière.  
  
"Pas étonnant que ton anglais devient de pire en pire" répliqua Sirius.  
  
"J'ai jamais opté pour un surnom" marmonna Lily.  
  
"J'aurais devine. Sakura, Sakura" taquina James.  
  
"Tais-toi! Kioki, occupe toi de lui pour moi!" dit Lily.  
  
La fille souria diaboliquement et sortit sa baguette pour lancer un sort.  
  
"Non!! Pas ça! L'autre Kioki-chan!"  
  
Comprenant, Kioki rangea sa baguette et sorti un long bâton épais qu'elle appelle bonbori. Elle coura après James, et Sirius criait des mots d'encouragements a James qui essayait d'échapper au bâton.  
  
"Ne sois pas si sur, Black-san," dit Lily en souriant, elle aussi, diaboliquement. "T'es pas en sécurité. Pas encore."  
  
Aussitôt dit, Lily commença a frapper Sirius avec un bonbori similaire.  
  
"Arrête! Arrête!!" supplia James.  
  
Kioki rangea son bonbori dans ses robes noires, et l'aida a se relever.  
  
"J'ai gagne!"  
  
"Non, t'as pas gagne," dit James.  
  
Avec un clin d'?il, Kioki l'avait sur le sol.  
  
"Maintenant, oui!"  
  
"Dieu aidez moiiii!!!!!!" hurla Sirius.  
  
Lily l'avait fortement avec le lourd bonbori (Comment elle fait pour lr soulever du sol? Pensa Sirius) et Sirius développait de sérieuses blessures.  
  
"Ok. Je pense que je vais te laisser pour maintenant." Dit Lily en essuyant la sueur de son front de revers de sa main.  
  
"Oh merci, oh bonne déesse de- hey! C'était pour quoi?" dit Sirius quand Lily lui administra un coup de poing dans la face.  
  
"Les filles ne sont pas sans défense, juste pour te rappeler."  
  
"Ben blearh!!! Les gars sont les plus intelligents" dit James en faisant une grimace.  
  
"Tan pis! Les filles sont meilleures!" dit Lily en grimacçant a son tour.  
  
Aussitôt, le compétition de grimace commença et James et Lily se battaient pour la victoire. Kioki roulait a terre, tellement qu'elle riait des grimaces, et Sirius était bouche-bée. Par-contre, les larmes coulant sur ses joues prouvaient que, lui aussi, s'amusait bien du spectacle qu'offraient les préfets en chefs.  
  
"Les garçons sont les plus intelligent!" dit James en tirant la langue, et faisant son oeil droit regarder vers le haut, et son oeil gauche, vers le bas.  
  
"Les filles sont bien meilleures!" dit Lily en lui faisant une horrible face.  
  
"Arrêtez!" demanda Kioki.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Tu vois? Les filles sont les plus obéies!" dit Lily a James.  
  
"Quoi? Sirius dit quelque chose!"  
  
"J'ai rien a dire." Dit Sirius en prenant de la gum.  
  
"Euh, qu'est-ce qui se passé ici? Je vous laisse les quatre pour aller chercher du parchemin et vous vous battez?" dit Remus en courant vers eux.  
  
"Tu vois? Remus a quelque chose a dire ici!" dit James en tirant Remus en avant.  
  
Le garçon s'en détacha rapidement et recula.  
  
"Non, je n'entre pas dans un de vos arguments." Dit Remus panique.  
  
"Ils se sont disputes de cette mainère tout le long." Dit Sirius.  
  
Kioki soupira et leva les épaules a Remus.  
  
***  
  
" - et puis poof!! Rogue est allé babin!" dit Kioki  
  
"Babin? Babouin?" dit Sirius confus.  
  
"Non, non!! Il s'est transformé en gorige!" corrigea Kioki.  
  
"Tu veux dire 'gorille', Kioki" dit James.  
  
"Ahah! Et! Il est devenu tout noir et avait ses cheveux partout!" dit Kioki.  
  
"Ca a l'air méchant, Kio-chan" dit Kiaki Kiseragi, la s?ur jumelle de Kioki.  
  
"Ie! Kantan, kantan, Kia-chan!" dit Kioki.  
  
"Kantan? One-san-" commenca Kiaki.  
  
"Arrêtez de parler Japonais, vous deux! Notre interprète est pas la." Dit Remus.  
  
"Interprète? Depuis quand on a un interprète?" demanda James.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" dirent les deux filles en ch?ur.  
  
"Sakura? Qui est 'Sakura'?" demanda un Remus confus.  
  
"Elles veulent dire Lily. Dieu sait pourquoi cette file a été surnommée Sakura." Murmura James.  
  
"Sakura veut dire floraison, Potter-san" expliqua Kioki.  
  
"Ouias, Vous êtes ici pour apprendre a parler Anglais, pas Japonais." Dit Sirius en pointant sa cuiller vers elles.  
  
"Aah! De la bouffe!! Chuis en retard!" s'écria Lily alors dans la grande sale, vers la table des Gryffondors .  
  
Elle regarda les restes.  
  
"Oops! Gomen Sakura-chan!" s'excusa Kioki.  
  
"Oublie-ça" dit Lily en buvant un jus de çarotte. "Je vais m'arranger avec les restes."  
  
"Avec quoi Evans? Il y a seulement de la peau!" dit James en s'essuyant la bouche.  
  
Lily se retourna et resta bouche-bée. Il n'avait que de mini morceaux de peau.  
  
"Potter! Tu l'as fait exprès!" accusa Lily.  
  
"Pas vrai! Tu es celle qui s'est réveillée en retard!" dit James en lui grimaçant.  
  
"Juste a çause que c'est dimanche. Pourquoi je peux pas dormir?" répliqua Lily  
  
"C'est ta faute alors!"  
  
"N'est pas!"  
  
"L'est!"  
  
"Pas!"  
  
"Est!"  
  
"Pas!"  
  
"Est!"  
  
"Evans, Potter!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ulp! Uh, est pas, James" déglutit Lily.  
  
"Non ce l'est, Lily" bégaya James.  
  
Sirius, Remus, Kioki et Kiaki les regardaient émerveillés alors que les deux autres forçaient des sourires.  
  
"Bon, c'est beau de voir que vous vous êtes réconciliés" dit McGonagall, en partant.  
  
"Immédiatement les sourires disparurent et des regards meurtriers réapparurent sur leur figure.  
  
"C'est épatant comment vous avez été çapable d'agir comme ça pendant sept ans de suite." Soupira Sirius.  
  
"H-gai" dit Kioki en fixant les deux préfets en chefs grimaçants a l'un l'autre.  
  
"Je me demanda comment font" dit Kiaki.  
  
"Comment ils font, tu veux dire, Demande leur" soupira Remus.  
  
"N'importe qui penserait qu'ils se sont déjà mis d'accord" dit Sirius.  
  
"Ben. Pas encore, comme tu peux le voir."  
  
"Est-ce que ça ressemble a des yeux pour toi?" demanda Sirius en pointant ses yeux.  
  
Kioki poussa ses doigts dans les yeux et Sirius cria de douleur.  
  
"Oui." dit Remus.  
  
"Kioki! Pourquoi t'as faut ça???" dit Sirius en mettant ses mains sur ses yeux a cause de la douleur.  
  
Lily et James arrêterent pour les regarder avec amusement.  
  
"Comment tu sais que c'est Kioki?" demanda Kioki.  
  
"Kiaki!!!!"  
  
"Comment tu sais que c'est Kiaki?" demanda Kiaki.  
  
"Ahh! Une de vous!!!"  
  
"La meilleure chose a propos d'avoir des jumelles identiques, c'est que tu peux tromper les gens avec elles" souria Lily a James./  
  
"Kioki! Kiaki! Les deux! Retenue!" cria Sirius.  
  
"Qu'est ce qui te donne les toits?" dit Kioki.  
  
"Droits, droits!" corrigea Lily.  
  
"Je suis préfet!! Argh! Vous deux allez payer pour ça!" cria Sirius, ses yeux maintenant devenus rouges et mouilles.  
  
***  
  
"Et la compétition commence. Maintenant!" dit Dumbledore.  
  
Les filles montèrent rapidement sur le dos des garçons et les garçons commencèrent a courir. Une compétition a été organisée aux faveurs de Dumbledore ("Il est trop ennuyé" dit Lily quand elle pigeait le nom de son partenaire.) et les filles devaient monter et s'assoire sur le dos des garçons alors que les garçons concourraient pour finir la course. Le couple et la maison gagnant recevaient un prix mystère.  
  
"Je peux toujours pas croire que j'ai été paire avec toi" souffla James.  
  
Lily était assise sur son dos, serrant fort pour sa chère vie a cause de sa phobie de s'assoire sur des choses instables et bougeant. Elle fermai ses yeux et s'aggripait a James fortement.  
  
"S'il te plait, Potter, fait vite et finis-en." Déglutit Lily en resserrant son étreinte.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu pense que je suis? Superman? Je vais pas autour du terrain de Quidditch, dans la forêt interdite, et autour du château dix fois en une seconde."  
  
"Soit silencieux!" supplia Lily. "Je suis pas d'humeur pour me disputer maintenant! Fait vite!"  
  
"Avec toi qui pèse comme un éléphant, j'en doute" murmura James, attendant une claque sur la tête.  
  
Quand il n'en reçut aucune, il leva la tête lentement.  
  
"Vite, vite, vite" murmurait Lily pendant qu'elle s'aggripait vraiment serre a lui.  
  
"A l'a-aide, p-p-peux pas r-respirer" s'étouffa James.  
  
Lily desserra un peu sa prise mais continuait a s'aggripait a lui.  
  
"Hayai! Hayai! Hayai! Hayai!" chantonnait Kioki alors qu'elle était assise sur Sirius.  
  
"Tais-toi bimbo japonaise! Ya pas de but à chanter parce que je comprends rien de ce que tu dis!"  
  
Sirius se retourna pour la regarder.  
  
"Kyaaa!!!!" cria Kioki alors qu'ils fonçaient dans un arbre.  
  
"Quoi?" demanda Sirius avant de saigner du nez pour avoir cogne si violemment contre un arbre.  
  
"Baka! Tourne pas! Tu vois?" sermonna Kioki  
  
"C'est quoi bakqa, idiote?" demanda Sirius.  
  
"Baka!"  
  
"Idiote!"  
  
De retour avec Lily et James.  
  
"Peux-tu te dépêcher s'il te plait?" supplia Lily en enfouissant sa face dans l'épaule de James.  
  
"Je veux le prix, alors tu penses que je veux me dépêcher" dit James en courant "Si seulement ils nous laissent monter sur un balai.J'avoue Evans, Dumbledore est trop ennuyé."  
  
"Bien. Vite!! Je veux descendre cite!!" dit Lily.  
  
"Ok. Hey regarde! Quelqu'un a frappé un arbre!" dit James.  
  
"Qui?" demanda Lily toujours gardant ses yeux dans leur cachette.  
  
"C'est Sirius! Et Kioki!" ria James.  
  
"Oh non. Maintenant on a vu un accident, on a définitivement de la malchance." gémit Lily.  
  
"Qui a dit?"  
  
"Je sais pas. La chance? Dépêche!!"  
  
"Ouais. Si je suis a balai." murmura James.  
  
"Accio balai!" appela Lily, en sortant sa baguette. Bien vite, un balai arriva près d'eux.  
  
"Es- tu sure? Parce-"  
  
"Dumbledore a rien dit à propos de ne pas respecter les règles. Monte!" dit Lily.  
  
James monta sur le balai. Lily derrière lui.  
  
"Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose à propos de règlements?" demanda James alors qu'ils volaient.  
  
"Non" cria Lily.  
  
Dumbledore regarda le couple sur le balai et plissa ses yeux pour voir qui c'étaient.  
  
"Ah! Certains élèves ont eu l'intelligence d'utiliser leur cerveau!" sourit Dumbledore.  
  
"C'est tricher!" dit Pratoise, le prof des Serpantards.  
  
"Non, ce n'est pas! Dumbledore n'a rien dit concernant l'irrespect des règlements!" dit McGonagall. "Ce ne sont pas les règlements d'école, Pratoise!"  
  
"Exactement! Et je ne me souviens pas d'avoir mentionner des règlements pour le jeu excepté qu'ils doivent aller autour du terrain de Quiiddtich, dans la forêt interdite, et de faire le tour du château dix fois" dit Dumbledore en faisan t un clin d'?il.  
  
Pratoise resta debout, confus(e).  
  
"Le balai est bien plus facile!" dit Lily en s'aggripant a James.  
  
"Bien, bien plus facile. Tu peux pas voler?" dit James. "Tu peux juste appeler un autre balai"  
  
"Je peux pas voler."  
  
"Pourquoi? Trop stupide, Lily?"  
  
"Non! J'ai le vertige" dit Lily en serrant davantage son emprise sur James.  
  
"J-Je peux p-pas r-re-respirer, L-Lily!" s'etouffa James.  
  
"Gomen nasai" dit Lily.  
  
"Non! Pas encore du Japonais! Et tu sais, tu a une poigne mortelle. Ne me tues pas la prochaine fois." dit James en Guidant le balai pour atterrire devant le directeur.  
  
"On est la! " annonça-t-il.  
  
Lily descendit rapidement du balai et s'éppoussetta.  
  
"Félicitations, James et Lily!" dit joyeusement Dumbledore "Intelligent d'avoir pense a ça!"  
  
"C'était Lily" dit James en pointant Lily  
  
Elle était assise a terre en position f?tale.  
  
"Quoi? J'ai besoin de rester près du sol! Quel crime que c'est?" dit automatiquement Lily.  
  
"Pas un crime, pas un crime" ria Dumbledore "J'en conclus que vous avez une crainte des hauteur?"  
  
"Énorme."  
  
"Elle m'a étouffe deux fois" dit James. "En tous cas, c'est quoi le prix?"  
  
"Nourriture gratuite a Pré-au-lard pour le reste de l'année et cent Gallions chaque pour le couple gagnant."  
  
"Parfait! Je meurs de faim!" dit Lily en s'étirant, "Ou sont Kioki et Kiaki?"  
  
"Oh, ils courent encore."  
  
Les autres l'observèrent avec des yeux ronds.  
  
"Et vous allez les laisser courir?"  
  
"Un peu méchant, Albus" dit Sprout.  
  
"Vrai? Ok, il est temps de les rappeler! Accio élèves!" appela Dumbledore.  
  
"Dieu je suis content qu'on était les premiers! Je voudrais pas être attire par un sort" chuchota James a l'oreille de Lily.  
  
Lily hocha la tête.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" dit Kioki en courant vers Lily.  
  
"Pour la dernière fois, Kioki, je ne suis PAS Sakura!" dit Lily exaspérée.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" dit Kiaki en courant vers elles.  
  
"Toi aussi, Kiaki!" dit Lily en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
"Comment tu sais qui est qui? Je suis Kiaki et elle est Kioki" dit Kioki a Lily.  
  
"Faux. Tu es Kioki et elle Kiaki. Je vous connais" dit Lily aux deux jumelles.  
  
"Hey!!! Qui a gagne?" demanda Sirius en courant vers eux.  
  
"Nous" réponda James.  
  
"Qui nous?"  
  
"Nous, nous."  
  
"Qui nous, nous?"  
  
"Nous, nous, nous."  
  
"Qui est 'nous'??????"  
  
"Moi!"  
  
"C'est 'Je' alors."  
  
"Non! Moi et Lily!"  
  
Sirius devint attentive.  
  
"Vous avez arrange?"  
  
"Arranger quoi?"?  
  
"Qui est 'nous'?"  
  
"Moi et Lily. Ou Lily et moi, lequel tu veux." dit James.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Lily." confirma James.  
  
"Ok. Professeur, vous auriez du organiser ça sept ans auparavant!"  
  
"Et pourquoi, puis-je demander?"  
  
"Parce que James et Lily sont actuellement ensemble!"  
  
"Et depuis quand nous le sommes pas?" dit Lily  
  
"On est amis depuis longtemps, pas vrai?"  
  
"Vrai!"  
  
"Vous voyez? Il sont ensemble! Et peut-être même qu'ils s'aiment maintenant!"  
  
"Ah oui? Et quelle est ta preuve?" défia Lily.  
  
"Aucune."  
  
"Tu vois?"  
  
"Sa-eh, Lily-chan, Kio-chan et Kia-chan te défiant de faire quelque chose!" dit Kioki avec une étincelle dans ses yeux.  
  
"Quoi?"  
  
"On te défie de voir qui embrasse le mieux? Gars ou filles?" souria Kiaki.  
  
"D'accord." dit James en embrassant Lily.  
  
"Pas question que je perds a ça!" dit Lily en embrassant James a son tour.  
  
"Je dois dire, pour des bimbos japonaises, vous deux êtes intelligentes" dit Sirius aux deux filles.  
  
Elles lui sourièrent narquoisement.  
  
"Alors, le rèsultat?" demanda Remus.  
  
"Filles!" dit aussitôt Lily.  
  
"Gars!" dit aussitôt James.  
  
Les deux se regardèrent.  
  
"Ok, les deux."  
  
"Tu vois comme nous, les filles, sommes intelligentes?" souria Kioki.  
  
"Même si le problème de James et Lily est résolut, les gars sont toujours gagnants!:" argumenta Sirius, ne laissant pas leur vieil argument tomber a l'eau.  
  
"Qui est venu avec ce brillant plan?" dit Kiaki.  
  
"Ouais! Et il y a aucun moyens que vous, les gars, pouvez vivre sans nous, les fille!" dit Kioki.  
  
"Ta mère ne te feras pas de bouffe" dit Kiaki en souriant diaboliquement.  
  
Sirius déglutit avec difficulté.  
  
"Ok, vous avez gagnez" dit finalement Sirius,  
  
La nourriture était toujours son point faible et il adorait la bouffe de sa mère plus que tout.  
  
"Non. Je pense que les deux cotes sont gagnants" dit Remus en souriant. "Les filles ne peuvent pas vivre sans les garçons et le garçons ne peuvent pas vivre sans le filles!"  
  
"Hai!" dirent en ch?ur les deux filles.  
  
*** S'il vous plait, reviewez. Je vous en prie. J'espere qu c'etait pas top moche. 


End file.
